Charart
Here is where the magic begins. Now, keep in mind that I am still learning myself, so, we'll see how this goes. Members We organize our Charart Project members as Clans. To join, please place a request in the comments. Leader: 'Stealthfire star '''Deputy: '''N/A '''Senior Warriors: '''N/A '''Warriors: 'Icebreeze (TC) 'Apprentices: 'Spookycat27, Warriorcat1195 '''Kits: '''N/A Useful Pages *Apprentice Tutorials *Needed Art Mentors Now, if you're a kit or apprentice and need to learn, someone needs to be able to help you. If you've done these things on the Warriors Wiki and are a mentor there, you can be a mentor here. If you are part of the Charart Project on the Warriors Wiki, tell me and you'll be able to keep the same role as before. We won't downgrade you to a kit if you know what you're doing. Now if you were leader/deputy, and we already have a leader/deputy, then you're downgraded to "Senior Warrior". Becoming a Mentor Now, you can't just be a mentor. There must be requirements. *You must have done at least 4 charats. *You must have tweaked at least 1 image. Again, if you're a mentor on the Warriors Wiki, you're automatically a mentor here. If you have met the requirements, place a mentor request in the comments. Current Mentors and Apprentices Changing Ranks Kit to Apprentice While you're a kit, if you make an image that's halfway done and looks fairly good, you can be an apprentice. Apprentice to Warrior See below in "Apprentices-graduation". Again, if you move ranks on the Warriors Wiki you'll move ranks here. Warrior to Senior Warrior You must have been part of the charart project for at least a year, AND you must have done at least 15 original chararts. Again, if you become a Senior Warrior on the Warriors Wiki, you can be one here, too. Becoming Deputy or Leader This way works just as it does in the books. However, the only way for the leader to stop being leader is: A. Leader resigns B. Leader is inactive for a month or two with no explanation Deputy will then become leader, and will pick who he/she thinks will make a good deputy. Simple as that. On this wiki, you will never be a lower rank than you are on the Warriors Wiki, unless you are leader/deputy. You will always either be higher or the same rank as on the Warriors Wiki. :) Apprentices If you wish to become an apprentice, place in the comments your username, and then either "Mentor Request" or the name of someone you'd like to be your mentor, if you have a preference. If you don't have a preference, any mentor can come in and take you as an apprentice. If no one agrees within a week, the leader or deputy will just assign a mentor to you. Graduation To become a warrior, you must be able to: *do a tabby of your choice *do a tortoiseshell of your choice *do a solid of your choice (by that just pick a color) *do a bicolor of your choice *an additional pattern your mentor assigns you Submitting a Charart Please take it to the approval page where other warriors will look at it. Only senior warriors, deputies, and leaders are allowed to officially confirm it. Any rank can submit or comment on a charart, but kits apprentices and warriors are not allowed to officially confirm it. Claiming a Charart To avoid arguments, and to make things easier for everyone, please put your name in the table if it isn't already added (it goes in alphabetical order) and add the character you're making a charart for. Please include the date in UTC time (it's in the corner of the screen, when not in editing mode). Also, please use the following abbreviations when claiming a charart: Kit=(K), Apprentice=(A), Warrior=(W), Medicine Cat=(MC), Medicine Cat Apprentice=(MCA), Deputy=(D), Leader=(L), Queen=(Q), Elder=(E), To-be=(TB), Prey Hunter=(PH), Cave Guard=(CG), Healer=(H), Sharpclaw=(SC), Softpaw=(SP), StarClan=(Star), Ancient Tribe=(Ancient), Early Settlers=(ES), Ancient Tribe=(AT), Cats of the Park=(CotP), Loner=(Lo), Rogue=®, Kittypet=(KP) '''HINT: '''Please use Ctrl+F and a search box will appear in the upper right corner of the browser. Please type in the character you wish to claim and make sure it hasn't yet been claimed. Once the art has been approved please remove your name. Also, you do not need to approve tweaked images. Just tweak them. Blanks We have very few blanks right now. If you have a drawn-out idea, please take it to an admin of this wiki. If you have an idea, but you're not sure how to draw it, write it down in the section below, and someone else might be able to draw it for you. Also, if you're leaving an idea, please place a signature (just use three ~ all put together) If you see a blank, and think the blank itself could use a tweak, go for it! Fix it up, and if the leader thinks it looks better, then you keep it! Any pictures already made with that blank should probably be tweaked too, but it depends on how big the tweak was. Ideas *For a Dark Forest, I was thinking something like this pose, except you see the full cat, and the teeth are bared, with one paw swiping, with claws unsheathed. Warriorcat1195 (talk) *For a StarClan kit, maybe a kit laying on it's back, all sprawled out, if you can picture it. Warriorcat1195 (talk) Blanks we still need Ones that are crossed out have a presented idea and/or are currently being worked on. if you start working on a blank, please cross it out (< s > < / s > but all spaced together) '''Ones in bold are needed now as images are waiting for the blank to be made. *'Apprentice (shorthaired)' *'Apprentice (longhaired)' *'Medicine Cat Apprentice (shorthaired)' *'Medicine Cat Apprentice (longhaired)' *'Queen (shorthaired)' *'Queen (longhaired)' *'Elder (shorthaired)' *'Elder (longhaired)' *Dark Forest (shorthaired) *Dark Forest (longhaired) *To-Be (shorthaired) *To-Be (longhaired) *Prey Hunter (shorthaired) *Prey hunter (longhaired) *Cave Guard (shorthaired) *Cave Guard (longhaired) *Softpaw (shorthaired) *Softpaw (longhaired) *Sharpclaw (shorthaired) *Sharpclaw (longhaired) *'StarClan Kit (shorthaired)' *'StarClan Kit (longhaired)' *Rogue (shorthaired) *Rogue (longhaired) *Loner (shorthaired) *Loner (longhaired) *'Kittypet (shorthaired)' *'Kittypet (longhaired)' *Ancient (shorthaired) *Ancient (longhaired) These are just the blanks that the Warriors Wiki has. If you think others are needed, or some are unnecessary, just let me know. Also, just saying, these blanks that we come up with ARE NOT COPYRIGHTED. There are no rules as to where you can use them, so take them, have some fun with them! If anyone else out there has a wiki like this and they need blanks, we're not like the Warriors Wiki. You are most certainly welcome to use these blanks wherever you want to. :) Blanks We Have Kit.shortfurred.png|Kit (shorthaired) Kit.longfurred.png|Kit (longhaired) Shorthaired_warrior.png|Warrior (shorthaired) Longhaired_warrior.png|Warrior (longhaired) Medicine cat.short-furred.png|Medicine Cat (shorthaired) Medicine_cat.long-furred.png|Medicine Cat (longhaired) Deputy.shorthaired.png|Deputy (short-haired) Deputy.longhaired.png|Deputy (long-haired) Leader.short-furred.png|Leader (shorthaired) Leader.long-furred.png|Leader (longhaired) StarClan.short-furred.png|StarClan (shorthaired) StarClan.long-furred.png|StarClan (longhaired) Healer.short-furred.png|Healer (shorthaired) Healer.long-furred.png|Healer (longhaired) Shorthaired male.png|The Early Settlers (shorthaired) Longhaired female.png|The Early Settlers (longhaired) Male shorthaired.png|Cats of the Park (shorthaired) Female longhaired.png|Cats of the Park (longhaired) The Very First Charart It's only fitting that the first charart on the wiki went to the first page ever created on this wiki. The main character, and the character is based off the founder of this wiki. Please take the time to admire this picture, look closely at the details, but the most important thing: NEVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER DELETE THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This work should be admired for as long as this wiki lasts. And hopefully, that'll be generations. But let's not forget to give credit: Warriorcat1195--main creator of this work. Founder of the wiki, apprentice when this work was made. First person to join the charart project. Stealthfire star--editor/tweaker, and also Warriorcat's mentor. Leader of charart project when this work was made. Second person to join the charart project. Category:Charart Category:Projects